


Intimate Comfort

by GRA7SON



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Deepthroating, Eventual Smut, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Angst, Sloppy Makeouts, how the hell do i tag, idk this is dnf, idk what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRA7SON/pseuds/GRA7SON
Summary: "George!" He called out, letting him know he was home.No answer.He called out again. "George...?"Nothing.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 325





	Intimate Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago, I think I'll be posting more later probably
> 
> if dream/George want stuff like this taken down It'll be taken down

Dream opened the front door, stepping inside and closing it behind him.

He looked back and noticed George wasn't in the living room like he normally was. "That's odd." He thought.

"George!" He called out, letting him know he was home.

No answer.

He called out again. "George...?"

Nothing.

"He's probably just in the recording room.." He mumbled to himself reassuringly.

They shared a recording room where they kept all of their equipment and both of their computers. George hung out there a lot, if he wasn't in the living room or sleeping. 

Dream walked over and opened the door, it slowly swinging open to reveal a dark, dimly lit room. The only source of light was the subtle LEDs on either of their setups.

He frowned and shut the door, sighing.

He returned to the kitchen to put the groceries away, and then proceeded to find his way up the stairs to George's room.

He knocked softly before opening the door, peaking inside the room.

The lights were off there too. He slowly stepped into the room, calling out George's name softly.

"George...?"

He heard a sniffle from the corner of the room.

Dream's expression faded as he heard the noise. His eyes had adjusted to the poorly lit room, allowing him to quickly find his way to where George was.

He was laying in his bed, curled up, holding one of Dream's hoodies. 

He was crying.

Dream frowned, pursing his lips before laying a gentle hand on George. "George..." He whispered.

He was shaking and sobbing, his face shoved into the hoodie.

Dream got onto the bed, laying down next to George, his arms wrapping around him. "Come here, baby.." He ran one hand slightly up his shirt, pulling him closer.

He rubbed his thumb back and forth over George's stomach, pushing his face into George's neck, closing his eyes as he whispered to him reassuringly.

"It's okay. I'm here now.. I'm here..."

He curled protectively around George, pressing his face into his collarbone.

George was still shaking, but it was less intense now. He had stopped crying, trying to catch his breath. "D-dream.."

He sniffled, removing his face from the hoodie. He turned his head, Dream mumbling a bit, his breath feeling warm on his neck.

George wiped his face, his shirt soaked with tears.

He softly grabbed his shirt, moving away from Dream a bit so he could take it off.

Before he could start to pull it off, gentle hands grabbed the shirt from him and slowly slid it off, pulling it off it his head before throwing it on the floor.

George let out a comforted sigh, turning over and curling into Dream's chest, grabbing at his hoodie. 

Arms were thrown around him as he did so. Warm hands running over his back. He smiled as he was pushed into Dream's chest, his scent comforting him.

"I missed you..." George mumbled.

He shifted himself up, pulling one arm forward so he could hold Dream's face. 

Dream looked down at him. In the darkness, George could tell he was smiling.

George moved up so he could rest his head against Dream's neck. Dream breathed out contently, his warm breath once again relaxing him.

"Don't do that again.. please?

Dream ran one of his hands along George's back, making him shiver a bit before moving and getting up, George reaching for him instinctively, not knowing what he was doing.

Dream took off his clothes that he had been wearing before, setting them on the floor before crawling back onto the bed.

George let out a content sigh, letting Dream wrap his arms around him again.

"I won't." He whispered in his ear with a sigh.

Dream moved his hands down George's back, a tiny noise emitting from him as he did so. 

Dream breathed out heavily, smiling.

George ran his hand up Dreams chest, letting it come up and rest on his neck.

Dream looked down, George's hand coming up to cup his cheek again.

George tilted his head up, letting his lips graze Dream's. 

Dream's breath hitched as George pulled away, the subtle rush draining as he did so.

Dream paused before moving one of his hands from George's back, grabbing George's chin and kissing him again. 

The kiss felt euphoric. George kissed back, their lips parting to catch their breath. George let out a soft moan before Dream aggressively cut him off, pressing his lips back into his desperately.

Dream moved his hand over George's back, pulling him closer so he was pressed up against his stomach. 

Their breathing was unsynchronized, their chests pushing against eachother as they continued, kissing eachother over and over again.

Dream ran his tongue over George's teeth, George doing the same back. Their tongues pressed up against eachother, their breathing getting rougher by the second.

George bit Dreams lip, Dream pushing back, shoving his tongue into his mouth.

They pulled apart for a second, their bodies and breath feeling hot.

Dream's lips trailed George's neck, his hot breath making George shiver as Dream ran his hand up to his shoulders.

George was practically grabbing at Dream as he kissed his neck. His breathing uneven and rushed.

He bit his lip to stifle a moan as Dream's lips caressed his neck, sucking on the soft skin.

Dream rolled over, pushing George against the bed. He laid on George, his full weight pressing him farther into the mattress. 

George let out a ragged breath, his neck exposed as Dream continued to run his lips over it.

He grabbed at Dreams back, desperately trying to get closer to him - as if they weren't close enough.

Dream ran one of his hands down George's thigh, grabbing at it roughly.

George pressed up against Dream, putting one of his hands on his shoulder and pushing it so Dream would fall over to one side.

Dream stopped for a second before being pushed onto his back, George immediately getting on top of him.

They sat there for a second, George straddling Dream's legs as they both pressed up against eachother, panting heavily. Dream's hands found their way to George's legs, rubbing them softly.

George subtly fidgeted with Dream's boxers, Dream getting flustered as he did so.

He moved one of his legs up, causing George to fall foward onto his chest. Dream wrapped his arms around George so he couldn't move, lifting his legs up and pinning George's under his own.

George let out a surprised huff, struggling to lift his head up due to Dream pressing him against his own body.

Dream let go, George pushing up against his chest so he could regain his balance, his legs still straddling Dream.

His hands were on his chest, George looking down at Dream with a smile, Dreams hands at his side.

George's face felt hot. His whole body did.

He looked down at the boy under him before he suddenly got up, knocking George back down onto the bed.

Dream sat on his knees, staring down at George before laying down on him slowly, practically panting as he ran his hands along his ribs, pulling himself up so he could kiss him again.

George kissed back, desperately grabbing at Dream again, wrapping his legs around Dream's. 

He was so... stunning.

Every time George saw him, or kissed him, or did... anything with him - it was shocking. And even now? During one of their most intimate moments? Yeah. Still just as shocking.

His whole body practically ached. It was the good kind of ache though. The mass amount of euphoria he was experiencing as Dream was practically shoving his tongue down his throat was unbelievable. 

George faded back to reality for a moment. Dream was biting his neck while passionately rubbing his hand up and down George's side, desperately grabbing at his skin, his other hand on George's thigh.

George let out a long, breathy, somewhat loud moan, followed by more panting. He immediately bit his lip, shocked at the sound that had came out of his mouth. 

Dream chuckled, and George could feel his lips part into a smile as Dream continued to nibble at his neck. 

He also didn't notice that Dream had his hand halfway up his boxers.

His hand felt warm; like it belonged there. 

George didn't really think much of it, clinging to the warmth as if it were going to go away any second.

George pushed Dream's hand up a bit further, him taking the hint and pushing his hand up farther, rubbing his thumb against his skin.

All they could hear were eachother's labored breaths. George let out another moan as Dream lightly scratched George's side, continuing to softly bite his shoulder. 

His neck felt sore, he slightly closed his eyes, reliving through the euphoria again as Dream ran his hand up to George's throat, his lips going lower towards his chest.

Dream's hand easily wrapped around George's throat. His fingers were laid across his chin, his palm resting on his neck so he could move George's head. He pressed it back ever so slightly, causing George to moan once again as he lightly kissed his stomach.

Dream moved his hand from underneath George's boxers, George whining slightly in response.

Dream began to fidget with them, George moving his legs, his body tensing enticingly.

Dream shoved himself forward so he could kiss George again, his hand grabbing his chin at an odd angle, his thumb pressed into his neck.

Dream could feel George's heart pounding in his throat. He let out another breathy chuckle, though this sounded more like a deep moan than anything, and proceeded to kiss George more, running his tongue along his teeth as he smiled into the kiss at George's response.

He continued to fidget with George's boxers, messing with the edge of them and pulling them down slightly, pushing his body upwards and making George arch his back, squirming under Dreams weight.

He let out another breathy moan as Dream continued to play with his boxers. 

Dream grabbed them aggressively before moving his hand back up George's chest.

George moaned, his head still pushed up. 

He was helpless. Dream had him pinned, ready to do whatever he pleased.

Dream ran his hand down, shoving it into George's boxers.

George arched his back again as Dream slowly moved his hand towards his dick. He let out a desperate whimper that was followed by louder pants.

"D-Dream-" He choked out. He was grabbing at the sheets, fidgeting ever so slightly as his chest moved up and down heavily.

Dream wrapped his hand around George's dick, causing George to moan again.

He slowly started rubbing it with his thumb. George clutched the sheets, writhing around.

Dream moved his other hand up to George's face. Pressing his fingers up to George's lips, his mouth already open because he was panting so much.

He pushed his fingers into his mouth, causing George to gag. 

George's hot breath came out ragged and uneven as Dream shoved his fingers farther down his throat.

George continued to let out muffled whimpers as Dream continued to fondle his dick, rubbing it harder as Dream slowly moved his fingers inside George's mouth.

He squeezed George's dick, causing him to lightly bite down on his fingers. 

Georges heartbeat was racing. His breathing getting even faster.

George's hands ran up to Dreams arm and shoulder, grabbing at them and fidgeting more.

Dream moved his hand faster, causing George to moan louder.

"D-dr-" George cut himself off with another moan. 

George reached down to his own boxers, pushing them down farther.

Dream took his fingers from George's mouth and pulled his boxers all the way off, getting up slightly so he could throw them on the floor before resuming his position.

Dream crawled up to George's face, his other hand still pumping his dick.

George grabbed Dream's face, kissing him roughly as he continued.

They pressed their faces together, hard, their tongues pressing over eachother's, desperately trying to get closer.

Dream drew back, saliva dripping down his tongue.

He ran his tongue down George's neck, the wet sensation making George whine.

His stomach felt hot. Everything felt hot. This intense, growing sensation felt amazing. He never wanted it to stop. He wanted this forever.

"D-Dr..ea-" His voice hiked up, interrupting himself with another moan.

Dream went faster, tracing his tongue down George's body.

He moved his tongue down George's thigh running his tongue over George's dick, closing his whole mouth over it, making George scream.

Dream's free hand went up to George's throat again, pushing his chin back so his head was pressed into the pillow.

"Dre-... Dream-" George choked out, his voice breathless.

"P-please-" He moaned.

Dream adjusted his jaw slightly before pushing his head all the way down, his nose caressing George's stomach, his tongue pressed against George's dick as his head moved up and down.

The sensation was too much. He didn't know if he was allowed to finish yet, the sensation being too much.

He didn't care.

George moans loudly as he cums, tearing at the sheets. Dream gags and aggressively presses George's chin farther up.

Dream growls, choking a bit before swallowing what he can, his throat protesting.

He gets up, his mouth open as cum and saliva drip from it.

He sits back, wiping his face as he pants heavily, falling back into the mattress.

He lets out a chuckle, closing his eyes, letting his breathing slow down.

George leans forward, knowing it was his turn.

He grabbed Dream's boxers, pulling them down and off, lowering his head towards his dick.

Dream let himself slowly fall backwards, swallowing thickly as George began to run his tongue along his dick.

He let out a low moan, the warmth around his dick increasing as George took his length into his mouth.

He ran a hand through George's hair, gripping it tightly before pushing his head further towards him.

George gagged slightly, pulling back before bobbing his head down, earning a gasp from Dream.

He looked up at him, locking eyes with his boyfriend and smiling.

Dream swallowed again, wiping his face with his free hand before placing it back on the bed to prop himself up.

"George-" He choked out, letting out a low whine as the boy began to push his head up and down over his dick.

His pressed his lip in between his teeth, sucking in harshly before tightening the hand in his boyfriend's hair.

He shoved George's head down, causing him to gag, unable to pull back as tears pricked at his eyes.

George swallowed thickly, the sudden pressure making Dream moan, gripping his hair tighter.

George started to moan as Dream thrust into his mouth.

Dream screwed his eyes shut, pressing George's head down, cumming into his throat.

He kept him there as he finished cumming, finally letting go when he was finished.

George got up finally, hovering over Dream's dick, coughing and spluttering, catching his breath.

He swallowed, licking his lips and rubbing his throat.

"Asshole.." George growled with mock anger, leaning down to clean Dream up, wiping his mouth once he was finished.

Dream chuckled at him, George pushing himself towards his pillow before laying down, his breathing finally slowing down.

"I..." Dream's voice fades off, letting out a loud sigh.

"I fucking missed that.." Dream finished, smiling.

George let out a weak chuckle.

Dream crawled up to him, his body sliding up perfectly against George's. He loosely wrapped his arms around George's stomach, pulling him close.

Dream whispered into George's ear, still breathless. "I missed you so much."

George's body shivered. He pressed his back into Dream's chest, not ever wanting him to leave.

George smiled as he felt Dream's hot breath against his neck.

Dream kicked off the messy sheets. He'd clean them later. He didn't care too much for them at this point.

George curled up, trying to get as much of Dreams warmth as possible.

Dream grabbed one of the smaller blankets that was on George's bed, draping it over him and letting him grab it and adjust it how he wanted to.

He nestled back up against his boyfriend, letting his arms fall loosely over him as he closed his eyes, softly breathing on his neck.

He let himself get dragged into sleep, holding George, relaxed and content.


End file.
